teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Price
Alex Price was a recurring character in Teen Life as a Monster. She is a nurse that operates primarily in London when she gets involved in a murder conspiracy involving a werewolf. She also becomes one of Seth Peterson's early lovers until she is attacked and disemboweled by Paige, a werewolf who had become jealous of Seth and Alex's relationship. She is played by Jenny Agutter. The Crimson Moon Alex Price worked as a nurse at St. Martin's Hospital in London, England. She lived alone in a small apartment and could barely make expenses off of a nurse's income. In 1981, Alex was placed in charge of watching over an American patient named Seth Peterson, who had been admitted after suffering severe lacerations across the face and chest from an alleged "wild dog". What Price didn't know at the time was that the so-called "wild dog" was in fact a werewolf. Price kept vigil over Seth for three weeks and eventually developed a massive attraction to him. When Seth was discharged from the hospital, Alex knew that Seth had nowhere to go, so she invited him into her home. She embarassingly admitted that she was not in the habit of inviting strange, attractive American men into her house, but she had grown incredibly fond of Seth, who reciprocated Alex's affections. That evening, Alex had intense, yet somewhat painful sex with Seth. The following day, Alex went to work, leaving Seth at the apartment all alone. Near the end of her shift her superior, Doctor J.S. Hirsch, approached her and asked about Seth's werewolf fantasies. Aside from the trauma he suffered, Alex believed Seth was relatively stable. Hirsch was unconvinced and felt that Seth genuinely believed he was a werewolf. He recommended contacting the police. Alex returned home, but Seth was not there. She didn't see him again until the following morning. Seth had a wild story to tell about waking up naked in a zoo, stealing a child's balloons and ultimately finding his way back home. Despite his odd behavior (during which he repeatedly tickles Alex), Seth appeared to be in good spirits. When Doctor Hirsch discovered that Seth had returned, he asked Alex to bring him back to the hospital immediately. Before leaving, Seth ties Alex to a table and mercilessly tickle tortures her, despite her pleas of mercy. After the torture, Seth and Alex hail a cab to go to the hospital. En route to the hospital, Alex and Seth learned that six people were murdered the previous evening, all with their hearts missing. Seth panicked, convinced that he was responsible for the deaths of those people. He got out of the cab and ran into a nearby square where he begged a police officer to arrest him. Alex tried to keep him calm, but Seth was undeterred. Grabbing her, he professed that he is sorry for everything that he's done wrong, but for her own protection, she needed to stay far away from him. Alex wanted Seth to come back with her to the hospital, but he refused. He ran off before she could say any more. The next evening, Alex was working her shift at the hospital when Doctor Hirsch told her about a news broadcast reporting a "wild animal" sighting at Piccadilly Circus. Alex and he went to the cross-section where police had cordoned off an alleyway. Alex broke through the barricade and ran down the alley. To her horror, she found that everything Seth had told her was true. Standing before her was a giant bipedal werewolf. Alex instinctively knew that this was Seth and told him that she loved him. The werewolf seemed to understand her words, but was shot by police only seconds later. The injured werewolf spoke to Alex before being tranquilizer and sent to an insane asylum to separate him from Alex, as well as potential victims. Death After visiting Seth at the asylum, Alex notices a full moon and rushes to get home, but she is intercepted by a werewolf. It corals her into a dark alley. Being somewhere very similar when she saw Seth as a pureblood werewolf, she's paralyzed with fear. She begs for her life, but the werewolf leaps on top of her and disembowels her while she screams in agony. The werewolf walks away, leaving Alex to die of blood loss. Her last words are "Seth... I love you...". Alex's body is discovered by the police afterwards and Dr. Hirsch mourns her death by drinking himself into an alcoholic coma. Personality Alex was a very passionate person who cared deeply for people when they were in pain. When she first met Seth, she told him she'd do "anything in her power to help him recover". Later, when she developed an interest in Seth, she admits that she finds him so attractive that simply looking at him drives her crazy. While they were getting intimate in bed while watching a movie together, she accidentally tells Seth that she likes being tickled, implying that Seth can make people say things they'd otherwise keep to themselves. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Seth Pederson's Lovers